assention
by warwickthumb991
Summary: naruto is tired of all the hate in his life, so he disides to leave the village for good. will he find love on the way?
1. Chapter 1

yo! this is my first story ever! hope you like it

i dont own naruto

why. why was all the young man could think. why was he being beaten by these strangers every night? why was everything blamed on him. all he would here was "you are the scum of the earth shi-ne!"..."why couldn't you have just jumped of a cliff and save us the trouble demon-brat". after about 10 more minutes, they disided they where bored with beathing up this "pathetic exuse for a life" and went to find the closes shinobi bar and drown there sorrows in a pint. We now cut to the victim, 15 year-old naruto just laying there on the ground with a stotic face and his eyes glazed over almost if like all his body is just a emty vessel with no soul or emotion in it. The people never really hurt him, because naruto was not a normal human or human at all no, he was a half-demon. a son of the shinigami who's child is told to have unimaginable power.as he lifts himself up he heads toward the outskirts of konoha toward training area 44 of the "forest of death" as he heard some jounin's call it. he just sighs as he looks to his left and his right to se if anyone is near, even going to the extent of checking for any chakra in the imidiate vincinity. as soon as naruto deemed it safe, he disappeared without a trace in a flash. we cut to the forest of death to find naruto appear in another flash. he just walks silently into the forest blasting a giant snake with a blast of his deadly charkra. the village didn't know that naruto was powerful enough to destroy this village with two fingers. he finds a tree and lets sleep consume him giving him his only solace that his miserable life will alow him.

naruto doesnt look like the average citizen of konoha. he is wearing a black version of his origanal clothes. the reason he wore the orange when he was younger was because he wanted to stand out, to be noticed. now he has grown up and droped the mask of happyiness realizing now that all people will see is the "demon-brat"

naruto awoke to the sun shining in his eyes temporalaly blinding him. he jumped out of the tree and landed with little to no noise

"lets see what shit can go wrong today" he grimly thought.

he made his way over to a hot spring he found when he started sleeping in the forest because his last sleeping spot has been found out by the villagers. the demon doesn't deserve a good nights sleep right?. he stripped down and jumped in just trying to forget all his troubles.

"well, at least it cant get any worse" and as if on que he heard "i saw him! i saw the demon go in there!" "alright men, split up and when you find him kill him and despose of the body". "but sir" said another man "what if the gondaime finds out, he'll strip us of his rank and kill us! you know he knows that brat pretty well..." "we will tell the hokage that we saw him leave the village and we couldnt catch up to him" the original man replied.

"oh fuck me" naruto said with a sigh and he hops out and gets dressed while getting ready to hirashin to his destination for today: the hokage tower. he makes it to the tower effortlessly. good morning naruto she says with a true wholesome smile, something that is rair for me. if there was a reason i stay in this village and put up with this torment is tsunade. the well-endowed hokage is the only one i dont want to kill. she makes life a little better. i go to her office every 3-4 days to just sit down and talk. it would be nice to think that tsunade talks to me because she wants to but i can see that see just talks to me and makes me feel better so i dont just snap and kill everyone in sight. i realized this the first time i talked to her. when you live with a beating around every corner, you get to read people real fuckin' quick.

"how are you naruto-kun?" she asked

"..."

"I saw that the villagers burned down your house, where do you live know?"

"..."

"naruto-kun, why dont you answer?"

i just get up and walk out without saying anything.

"naruto-kun, where are you going?"

"...food"

"i'll go with you"

i just keep on going not really carring if she comes or not. as im walking I get the same hateful glare that i get day after day. actually, today was different someone actually threw a rock straight at my head. it hits its mark and i just keep walking, i dont even notice the pain because im so used to it. i didnt care, all they were doing was digging a bigger hole for themselfs. tsunade didnt really take to the rock throwing as well as i did. i didnt even look back, all i heard was a high pitch screem and a huge crash before she caught up to me. she gave me a smile when i looked at her. i wanted to smile back but i didnt have the will. so i just stared at her with my usual expressionless face of mine. for a minute i see a pang of guilt in her eyes before she looks away. we keep walking pass the market district and pass the resturant district. we keep on walking until she finnaly asked "where are we going?"

i dont answer and keep walking. until i reach the forest and i throw a kunai at a bush. i walk over and grab my original target, the rabbit. tsunade looks at me with a imanginary question mark on her forhead but her question is soon answered when i take a bite out of the rabbit. she looks at me horrified until i eat the whole thing.

"..." her mouth was open but nothing was comming out.

i just stare at her, suddenly she grabs my hand and drags me toward konoha

"im getting you some real food"

she draged me to some place i didnt recognize and demanded some food, the man at the register just glared at me and a glared right fuckin' back showing my now red slited eyes from absorbing the kyuubi. he just looked away and gave her the food. we went back to her office to eat. she dug in and i just stared into space.

"what's wrong naruto-kun? do you not like it?

i just sniff it and throw it in the trash.

"why did you do that?" she said with a slight hint of rage in her voice

"...poison"

"...oh.." she said while looking at the ground in shame

"goodbye hokage-sama"

she watched as naruto walked out with one thought on her mind "_he didn't call me obaa-chan"_

please read and review, flames are accepted


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone! im sorry that it has been so long and i have no excuse exept for pure laziness and me being constantly overtired. also, i have a poll: im already making naruto with kyuubi as a pairing but should i add another girl(and i mean ONE) and if so, who should it be? i will let you diside, anyone exept sakura, hanabi, moegi, tsunade. you know, all the ones that are taboo or is just a bitch.

and another poll: who thinks sakura is a bitch?

2 weeks later...

naruto was walking toward his teams meeting spot, recieving hateful glares along the way. as he is walking, he thinks back to the event that finnaly broke him, the event that made him an empty shell...

FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO...

_naruto was walking towards his teams usuall meeting spot for a B-rank mission with the rest of team 7. he sees what he sees every day, kakashi reading his beloved porn and sakura still sucking up to sasuke. he chuckles to himself thinking 'somethings never change'. he sees sakura get turned down once again and go sit on a rock away from the team. now being the nice guy that the is, he goes and sees whats wrong and tries to comfort her.  
_

_"are you ok sakura-chan?_

_"..."_

_"you should give up on sasuke, he is never going to aknowledge you, so why dont you move on, sasuke is just an asshole"_

_now being the queen of bitchiness that sakura is, no one is going to insult HER sasuke-kun so she says the sentence that would change naruto's life forever._

_"WHAT DO YOU KNOW NARUTO-BAKA! SASUKE-KUN IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU, HE HAS PEOPLE THAT ADORE HIM, WHAT DO YOU HAVE NARUTO? NO ONE THATS WHAT! NO ONE WOULD CARE IF YOU DIED!"_

_that did it, that broke naruto's soul. no matter how he played it in his mind, she was right, he had no one. after she said that, her eyes widened as what she said sank in. she started and apology but i wouldnt give her a chance, i just walked away. i felt a hand on my shoulder; it was sasuke._

_"what, the dobe cant take a little put down from a girl, huh? you will always be we..._

_he didnt get to finish as naruto slamed his fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of sasuke making him keel over. naruto continues to walk away with sakura screaming at him. he paid her no mind as he went to the forest of death to do some serious thinking._

_END FLASHBACK_

durring that time, his house was burned down by a determined villager. ever since then he has been training non-stop, useing his fathers scrolls he got from the hokage. he knew who his father was, his father was the yondaime hokage, the greatest ninja ever produced in this village, but what people didnt know was that his father was the shinigami, the death god. he used up the rest of his little remaining power in human form to seal the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. he then resumed his position as shinigami.

After using the kitsune's chakra so much, he found out that the attack on the village was on purpose, apparantly stated in her own words: "i saw such a pretty village, i had to knock it down". naruto didnt even berate her for doing it because he hates the village as much as she does..

as we see our hero leap from the tree he thinks "this village will _burn_".

please read and review, flames are accepted and encouraged


	3. Chapter 3

hi everybody! i have discided to ubdate the story as soon as posible and to TRY and fix my grammer. it gets a little hard because i am using wordpad because i dont feel like paying $200 for the product key for microsoft word. On another note, keep on voting on the two polls!(sakurabitch and another girl for naruto).So anyway...enjoy.

We find naruto walking down the street recieving hateful glares from the populace of konoha. hey just chuckles to himself thinking "i cant wait to wipe the glares off there face and replace them with looks of terror as I'm killing them off like little flies". He smiles darkly as he continues his walk toward the place where his "teamates" are meeting.

as he arrives at the trainig grounds, sakura imediatly repremands him for something he cant remember doing. "pinky's the first one to go" he thinks as he tunes out his bitchy teamate. he settles under a tree and disides to take a light snooze before his pitiful exuse for a sensei arrives...

CUT TO MINDSCAPE

as he comes to in the sewer he is all to familiar with and walks over to the gate that contains his only companion and lover.

"**greetings naruto-kun"** she says. naruto walks over to the cage and see's the women he loves. kyuubi is dressed in a long kimono that is barely conceiling her...assetts. the kimono is completely black with a great fox head on the back. kyuubi herself has flaming red hair that reaches the small of her back, milky white skin due to all the years in the seal with no sun, and a pair of fangs that would instill fear into all accept her container.

"hello kyu-chan" he says as he walks over into the cage to greet her. She saunters over to HER naruto-kun and says "**naruto-kuuuuun, why dont you visit more often, it gets sooooo lonely in here"** she procedes to fiercely kiss him, expressing her need fr her naruto-kun.

"woah" was all he could say. after he pulls himself out of his stupor he remembers the reason why he came. "oi, kyu-chan, the day is drawing close where konoha becomes nothing more than a crater of blood and ash" he says with an insane smile which for an odd reason, kyuubi find incredebly sexy."**hai, naruto-kun, i cant wait to see you in all that pretty blood...". **he smiles and gives her the smallest of kisses and says "kakashi-teme is here, i got to go" and with that he left her in flash leaving her to do...whatever she does in the darkness of the seal.

CUT TO REAL WORLD

he awakes to kakashi and sasu-gay staring at him. he opens his eyes for them to see blood-red eyes where the deep blue ones once were, frightening them and making them back away. he catches a look his sensei gives him "i came to tell you that i have quit this team and i do not intend to see any of your faces again" and with that, by a feat of pure speed, dissapears leaving the others speechless.

we find him back in the forest of death standing in a clearing. "i hope you like my gift kyu-chan" with that he makes the ram seal while shouting "SHIKIFUUIN KAI!" a great flash of light covers the entire clearing and remains until it clears and a feminine figure emerges.

"welcome back to the planet earth kyu-chan."

hey everyone, i just want to remind you to vote on another girl because if i dont get any within the next few chapters, he is going to stick with kyuubi. on another note, please vote if sakurabitch.

also, i need a beta reader for this story because i cant find all the kinks i need to work out. so just email me at: R and R flames are accepted and encouraged


End file.
